


Mess With Them

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Jason needs a hug, Kid Fic, Like a Sister, Little Jason, Rich bastards, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle is at the first gala event a young Jason Todd attends with Bruce.</p>
<p>And she knows exactly what he's going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from an idea on Tumblr. :)

Jason looked extremely tiny in his suit. The silk of the blue bowtie seemed to have the same reflection as his wide eyes, hands starting to clench in his suit pants before quickly remembering not to ruin the pressed fabric, because in this world, wrinkled was somehow ruined.

And he didn't want to ruin anything.

Selina could see all that in his eyes, and she put down the silver knife she'd been about to spirit into her purse and headed towards him. She found it pretty funny to steal the silverware from someone like Bruce Wayne, since it seemed so petty, but it would still pay for several of the girls on her floor.

For their rent and utilities, that was. She didn't own the building, even if she did buy the penthouse. It wasn't a fancy place, quite the opposite--she'd fancied up her part.

Like Jason, she'd come from somewhere not so fancy.

And like hell she was going to let him be so goddamn scared. 

She could see two older ladies, glittering with jewelry and tasteful necklines, pulling at his cheeks, and he looked bewildered and like he wanted to lash out but didn't dare. To be fair, Selina would want to lash out at being pawed over like that.

"Excuse me, ladies, I believe this young man owes me a dance," Selina almost purred, edging between the women.

She thought she saw all the blood leave Jason's face, and he looked like he would break out in a sweat. He probably barely knew how to dance at best.

Still, he let her take his hand, clammy though it was, and she led him off, away from the old bats.

"Hey. It's okay, kid, I'm not going to make you dance for real," Selina assured, still holding on to his hand. His eyes flashed to her in confusion.

She laughed a little. He clearly knew exactly what he was doing on the street, but here was an alien world where no old rules seemed to apply. She knew. She'd made that transition, though more gradually.

Jason was plucked from the streets and thrust into this world. She very much chose it--ripe pickings.

He looked at her uncertainly, almost a hint of wondering if this was a trick. It was certainly a look a street kid knew well. And Selina had come from a similar enough background to chuckle at the look.

"No game, kid. I have better things to do than rich people bullshit."

A slow grin spread across Jason's face. "Bruce'd have your head with that language."

"If I was his kid," Selina said, smirk dancing across her face. "I have a feeling he doesn't mind dirty language in other situations."

Amusingly, that was what seemed to bring Jason out of the nerves. He let out a snort, and muttered, "Yeah, it's mostly just me cause I'm a kid."

Selina looked at him, and said, "Hey, do you want to see something funny?"

Forget gaining money tonight. Jason Todd, recent adoptee of Bruce Wayne, was going to feel fucking comfortable among all these rich bastards looking down their noses at him. 

She'd seen them. The way they murmured to each other when they thought he couldn't hear--or that no one who would be offended did.

They'd say he was dirty, he probably did drugs, he probably robbed people, he probably mugged so-and-so, I heard they got mugged by some kid--

And the particularly stomach-turning suggestions about what Jason had done to survive prior.

It almost surprised Selina. Almost. Because she knew that wealth put such a distance between people. When you had more money than god, sometimes you thought you were god--and all the less fortunate people were ants who didn't matter. You could squash them at will.

And orphan boys who went through more than they could imagine were fair game. They could be talked about like they were characters in a show or a game and not people.

It got boring, sitting on a throne of gold bricks.

And now Jason nodded, a slightly crooked smile on his face. 

"See that gold pin in her hair?" Selina's eyes sparked a little as she looked at her accomplice. "We're gonna take it without her noticing--"

Jason started to protest.

"And then put it back. In the wrong spot."

Jason smirked a little. "We're gonna mess with them."

"Exactly."

Bruce pretended to be a little annoyed on behalf of the guests, because of course he knew and he didn't want to encourage the behavior.

But Selina could see the grateful look in his eyes.

Jason wasn't afraid, even if his behavior wasn't perfect. And that meant a lot, she was sure.

She kinda liked the kid, honestly. Bruce had gotten lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> A little plotless, but I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
